Man's Best Friend
by Spider Rose
Summary: I stink at these things. Involves Captain Jack and the Jail Dog with Keys. Takes place after Dead Man's Chest. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: At World's End

**Hey there. I got this random idea last night at midnight. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone. I also do not own Disney or any of these characters. Thanks.**

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow looked around himself, his brown eyes darting from left to right. He couldn't see a thing. He was on land of some form, that he knew. His boots sunk a little into the ground every time he took a step.

"Sand," he thought. He believed he had ended up on some beach in the middle of nowhere and it was night. The thick fog all around him clouded his vision. He could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. "Where am I?"

Jack took a moment to reflect on what happened before he ended up on this foggy, mysterious beach in the middle of nowhere. He remembered the Kraken destroying his beloved ship, the _Black Pearl_. He remembered the taste of Elizabeth's lips against his. He remembered facing his ultimate doom.

"Well," he said and chuckled. "At least that demon Beastie gave me my hat back." Jack was very fond of his hat. He felt incomplete in his appearance without it After being sidetracked for a moment, he realized that now was not the time to wander through his memories. He needed to find out where he was and if there was anyone else there.

"Hopefully there won't be cannibals," he said, shuddering at the though of cannibals. His run-in with the Pelegostos was more than enough for him.

"Cannibals, eh?" a voice from behind Jack asked. Jack could tell right away that the voice was feminine. However, he was unsure if they were a friend or a foe. He drew his sword and turned around, sword in front of him. He was mentally cursing the fog for not being able to see the girl. Out of the fog in front of Jack appeared another sword. The sword found his and their blades were crossed.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded to know.

"You mean you don't remember me, Jack?" the voice replied and waited for Jack to respond. Jack didn't so the voice continued on. "Fine then. Here's a clue: You stole my boat!"

"Anamaria," Jack hissed.

"So your rum-soaked brain actually did remember me. I'm surprised," Anamaria retorted. The fog began to clear and Jack was shocked by what he saw in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2: Tale of Death

In front of Jack stood Anamaria, yes, but she looked more like Mother Nature to Jack. Seaweed was tangles in her dirty hair. Her breasts were covered with a ripped strip of cloth and her bottom was covered with what looked like a lion cloth. Jack wasn't sure what the lion cloth thing was made out of and was sure he didn't want to know. Her skin was covered in sand and dirt. Her teeth were stained with blood and other fluids from animals and plants. She was an absolute disaster. Jack thought Norrington smelt bad when he hired Norrington, but Anamaria smelt even worse.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jack asked, after staring at her several minutes, completely speechless.

"You're carelessness lead me to this horrid place!" she shouted at him, waving her sword in front of his face.

"Now, luv, no need to get angry…" he whispered, clearly scared of this insane woman. She moved her sword to his neck.

"Shall I get some rope and kill you the same way you killed me?" she snapped at him.

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "I never killed you!"

"You left me to die!" she hissed.

"No, I didn't!" he defended.

"Remember Singapore?"

"Maybe…" he said, his answer sounding more like a question.

"Obviously you don't know," she retorted. "Let me refresh that rum-soaked memory of yours." She sighed, annoyed. "It was a little over a month after we left Port Royal. We ended up in Singapore after the very valuable Tiger's Eye Jewel. Everything was going according to plan. You placed me in a group with some your new idiotic crew members. We were attacked by part of the army of Singapore. My fellow pirates abandoned me. I fought of the soldiers as long as I could. They ended up capturing me. The next day I went to the gallows and was found guilty of piracy and other felonies. I waited, hoping someone from the crew would rescue me. No one did and I was hung to death!"

"They told me you fell behind!" Jack cried.

"Well they lied!"

"I'm sorry, Anamaria."

"Sorry won't bring me back my life!" she hissed. He sighed. She was right.


End file.
